The Legend of the DOOM Slayer
by Helljumper206
Summary: Princess of friendship Twilight Sparkle is bored. After reading all the books in her castles library and the ones Princess Celesta sent her she has grown board. Killing the boardem by exploring her magical home but one wrong step showed something new. After stumbling upon a secret room inside of Twilight finds a pedistal with a Brown covered book.*Athro tag, look it up*
1. Secret Room or Tomb

***Warning Level 4 Anthro***

* * *

**Fro those who don't know what that means. It's MLP charters with hands and walking on two legs like humans. There may be some of you that understand this so look up "Anthro" on your own time.**

* * *

For the first time in her life, Twilight was bored with books. She didn't think it was possible! She loved them, she adored books, she spent most of her life with her muzzle inside a book. But here she was in her library now slowly becoming bored out of her mind.

"Spike, I'm bored," Twilight says to the other occupant in the room.

Across from the Alicorn sat her dragon assistant/adopted baby brother was rearranging the shelves on the bookshelf. With purple scales and green fins upon his head. He turns to look at her. "Again? What about those books Princess Celesta sent you a while ago, did you read those to?" Asked the teenage dragon.

Looking back at the young Drake, seeing him in casual pants and a black hoodie. "Yeah, but I Finnish reading them all two days ago," she said as she stacked the book she tried reading next to her. It was one of Starswirls adventure stories that she read over a hundred times. Right on top of an astronomy and one of her Daring Doo books. Looking around at the walls and book cases made of crystal that she been living in for the last few years. After her old one got destroyed by Tirek. Only by herself and her friends sacrificing the elements of harmony and then having figured out the keys to the diamond shaped chest did they receive the power to defeat him. Also as an added bonus, she got this crystal castle.

Looking around at the crystal walls a thought crossed her mind. Has she actually seen all of her castle? It has been nearly two years and yet Twilight nor Spike has seen her whole castle.  
Starlight Glimmer her student says she kept getting lost all the time when she first started living here.

"Spike, take a break when you're done rearranging, I'm going to go for a walk around and stretch my legs for a bit," Said Twilight as she got up from her spot at the table showing off her light blue tank top and navy blue skirt.

"Ok Twilight, have a nice walk," Spike said before going back to the shelf.

Walking out the library, she began once again exploring her home. One thing that she continued to see was the crystals. Crystal floors, crystal walls, crystal ceilings even the bathroom toilets was made out of crystals. If she didn't know any better if felt like she was ripping off Cadance and Shining Armor's crystal empire castle. Walking by the map room seeing no friendship problem arise she continued. Walking passed the dining room and the kitchen as she made her way down the hall.

Passing by her room and spikes, she continues on in till she sees Starlight Glimmer opening up her door with a book in her magic. Seeing the slender mare working hard at her studies of the magic of friendship. Seeing this brings her back memories of her time as Princess Celestia's personal student. She wore a dark lavender skirt similar to her own with a light green long sleeve shirt and brown vest on. But something felt off just by looking at her now. Twilight couldn't pinpoint it?

Starlight seeing her teacher moves to greets her. "Evening Princess, what are you doing up and about you usually in the library at this time of day?"

It's true. I always am in the library at this period of day every day. Maybe Dash and Rarity are right I do need to get out more.

"Just out stretching my legs a little. Also seeing if there is anything new I might have missed the first time I started exploring this place."  
Twilight explained. Looking over to Starlight again, she figured out what made her different this morning.

"Starlight, are you trying out a new hairstyle?" Looking at her student's mane, it wasn't kept up in a high-up ponytail but lay flat and slightly curly at the end.  
"Just thought to experiment this morning. Rarity says I should change my looks every once in awhile so here I am! Does it not look good? I messed it up didn't I?" She said worried tone.

Reaching out with a hand stopped Twilight stopped Starlight's ramp before she gets into it. "It is fine my student. It's your hair, and I won't tell you how you live with it. Besides its a good look for you." she said with a smile. With memories of how she to would get like that and still do some days.

"Thanks, princess."

"No problem Starlight. Wanna walk with me and see if there is anything new I might have missed in the castle?"

"Sure thing princess" And together they went. As the two walked on, they talked up about current events. Like Spikes changeling friend Thorax that still up in the crystal empire and the CMC first Griffin member Gabby. After a few minutes of walking, Twilight felt a odd cold breeze crawl up her spine that made her shiver.  
"Whoa," the princess said looking around then to Starlight. "Did you feel that just now?"

"Feel what princess?" Starlight replied.

"That strange breeze just now. There was something off about it." Looking around again she spotted something strange. Over past Starlight and down the hall Twilight sees a door that is different than the others in her home. While others in her home were made of brown oak, this one looked to be made of rusted iron.

"I have never seen this door before?" Twilight says as she walks past a confused Starlight. The duo walked up to the metal door and looked it over. The door looked old, really old and the door looked like it stopped a couple of timber wolfs by the way its chipped in a few places. Just looking at it gave the mares a bad feeling but Twilight felt off about something. She felt magic behind this door. _Old _magic. Placing her hand on the door to get a closer feel of it the image of her cutie mark pops up on the door. And as quickly as it came it vanishes replaced by a flashing red and green strange mark one that she did not recognize. Before either of the mares could comment the door opens revealing a stone staircase leading down.

"I didn't know this place had a dungeon?" Twilight said. You learn something new about your home every day.

Looking over at her student "Starlight get Spike and go get my friends. I feel that they should be here for this. I'll stay and keep an eye on this"  
Starlight nods her head then heads off to grab Spike.

About half, an hour later the the six mares and dragon are now walk up to the Twilight and the sealed staircase.  
"Whoa" replied Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. Rarity had a look of disgust on her face at the sight of the stairwell. "Twilight dear, since when did you have a dungeon?" Rarity said with Fluttershy right behind her shaking like a leaf."Does it have to be so scary Twilight? And so dark?"

Pinkie was bouncing up on her hooves with a big smile on her face with Rainbow Dash looking Curiously down the dark staircase.

"Yeah Twi, when did you find the time to build one? " Rainbow Dash said

Applejack waking up in her regular workday artier looked over at Twilight seeing her with focused looked. Almost as she was deep in thought.  
"Bit for your thoughts Sugarcube?" The apple mare said to her friend breaking her out of her train of thought.

"Just something doesn't feel right about this Applejack. There is something down there powerful and old."  
Looking at all her friends seeing that she has everyone looking at her. "Something with dark magic."

Fluttershy shook even more with her mane covering her face. Starlight Spike and Rarity looked uneasy. Applejack and Rainbow Dash brows lowered with determent face on. Pinkie looked... where was Pinkie?

In Twilight vision she could literally see the outline flashing in front of her friend Pinkie Pie, but no Pinkie within.

"Pinkie!" The group said at once.

As one everpony and dragon looked to see a fluffy pink tail vanish down the staircase. Quickly following the pink mare the six mares and one dragon found the party mare at the bottom of the staircase with a wide eye jaw dropping face.

"Pinkie how many times have we told not to disappear on us like that?!" said Twilight to her pink friend.

Without even looking back at her Pinkie grabs her friends head and turns in to face what she was witnessing.

Twilight eyes widen at the sight before her and couldn't believe what she was seeing. A huge stone hall with unfamiliar architecture graced before them. The pillars were stone carvings of what looked like Knights clad in armor that she had never seen before. The stone ground looked old and beaten with a path leading forward up to some stairs. More strange symbols like the one shown on the iron or slimmer to it all over the walls. But that wasn't what everyone was looking at, no. They were looking at what was hang on the walls in between each of the pillars.

Upon on each of the walls was a skeleton hung by hooks. But not of a Pony or Griffin. They looked like a Minotaur's but WAY bigger to the point that it make Iron Will look like foul in comparison. They also looked like they been dead for a long time. Some either had a missing an arm or a leg and both. No smell of decomposer could be hinted, but it still didn't relieve the mares thoughts. For Twilight, she had been living here with all this under her hooves all this time and didn't even know it!

The mares were locked in place from the rest of the world staring at the most scariest room of their life's.

"Girls can we leave now please..." Fluttershy said in a very tiny scared voice.

One by one the girls quickly agreed, even Pinkie didn't like it down here. All except Twilight who remained silent when the group started backing up to the staircase that brought them down here. Applejack noticed the book worm not moving.

"Aren't you coming to Twi?" Said the farm mare. Everyone else stopped to see their friend hadn't moved from her spot.

Not hearing a reply from her friend and feeling a sense of uneasiness, the farm mare reached out to the young alicorn.

Just when Applejack has about reached her friend, Twilight moved forward down the stone path on the ground.

"Twilight, where are you going?" asked the dragon.

"Princess Twilight!" Starlight called out to her teacher, but it seams to fell on deaf ears.

As Twilight moved onward, her friends could only stare. The closer she got to the center of the room the less darker shaded the room became. By the time she reached what appear to be the center of the chamber fire looking out alone the line of torches out along the wall. With the fire lighting up the room the darkness lifted revealing the other side of the hall.

A set of stars was present leading up to a crumpled stone thrown where several figures stood fast.

The rest of the group caught up to their lavender friend with Rainbow Dash flying in front of her.

"Twilight! What's has gotten into you?" Dash said as she shook her friend snapping her out of her trance.

"Wha- what is that?" Twilight let out. Rainbow was turning around to see what her friend was looking at. Right behind the stone chair seemed like something she would only read about in Darning Doo. A sarcophagus.

"Is that a-" Before Dash could finish her sentence Pinkie appeared next to the big "Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie looked back at Rainbow Dash and giggled. "Oh Dashie, that's not what it called it's a sarcophagus silly."  
She said taking her hand and knocking on top of it.

"Uh, Pinkie? Would you kindly... stop doing that... It's... Um, impolite to knock on someponys... Grave" Fluttershy says in a small voice.

Applejack, Rarity, and Starlight agreed with Fluttershy on that.

Spike wasn't paying less attention to Pinkie and more to the cool looking stone statues that were around them. He counted six of them on the stairway that most of the girls were on and another behind the sarc- sarcco- tomb, behind the tomb. Thou it was that one that caught the dragon's curiosity. While the staircase statues looked like really cool knights with plated armor. This one looked more like something of the dragon's space pony comic books.

Also, it was on a raised pedestal. With what looked to be a podium and a book resting on top.

"Hey Twilight, there's a book over here," Spike called out.

Gaining the book Princess attention with the word "book" was said, along with the rest of the gang. They made over to what Spike was seeing. And low and behold a book was right there. Twilight knelt down done getting a closer look at it. The book looked like the size of a textbook with a dark brown binding that looked ancient, with a cover that looked just so along with that symbol that was on the door on top of the stairs. 'What is it?' The princess of friendship kept thinking of what means. 'Someponys cutie mark perhaps?'

Picking it up, much to the protests of others. It was much heavier then-then a textbook. More like four textbooks. If Twilight weren't an alicorn, she would have been having much more trouble lifting it up as a regular unicorn. With her thumb, she wanted to feel the paper pages. Instead, she got really cold metal. Turning the book on its side, she fond not paper but metal sheets looking about two centimeters thick per page.

Looking back at her friends Twilight stood up to face them."Let's head back and see what this is back at the castle throne room." she said to her friends. Holding up the book to them.

"This should tell us why there's a tomb in my basement."

* * *

**This was a story that I wrote a while back that I posted on another site. I'll be posting these weekly so stay tune. Review to tell me what you all like about this idea.**


	2. Slayer Testament I

The group made their way out of the tomb and back towards the familiar part of the crystal castle. None of them was saying anything about what they saw. Everyone was thinking it, but nopony wanted to discuss it out loud. Fluttershy and Starlight especially from all the hanging corpses that were down. Fluttershy being scared of what kind of horrible person would do such a thing to such creatures.

While Starlight Just kept thinking about why there were dead oversize Minotaur's underneath her very hooves all this time. The others don't know this, but Starlight doesn't like being around dead people or dead things in general. The fact that she's been sleeping right over them all this time. After seeing this revelation today, she may not want to sleep in the castle of friendship anymore.

Applejack and Rarity both made a mental note to "not" tell their younger sisters any of this and pay close attention the next time they come to the castle. If any of the CMC fillies found out about the tomb, they would want to see it, and they either beg them to take them down there or try to sneak in to see it. Neither of the older sisters was going to let that happen, not while they had anything to say about it.

Rainbow Dash felt crossed about what she saw down there. I mean it really was like something out of Daring Doo for crying out loud. How often do you see something that awesome? And so close to home either? On the other hand, it also was a little creepy, especially the giant skeletons hanging off of spikes and hooks that were on the wall. Also the fact that this was somepony's resting place and could lead to them getting cursed for disturbing it. Knowing their luck on past events with all the bad guys they fought over the years it was a possibility... Then again, good things did come out of some of those events. Like freeing Princess Luna from Nightmare Moon and have the five best of friends a girl can ask for, Dash smiled slightly at that thought.

Spike was still thinking about the statues they saw down there. He wondered what kind of knights they were? Some secret Knights Templar like in his Ponies creed comics he reads. Maybe some sort of royal guard like the princess have. That would be interesting to read about, maybe that's what's inside that book Twilight has. But what about the one they found a book at the seventh statue's feet. That's another thing that puzzled the dragon. While the ones on the stairs looked like some old knights, the last one looked like a space pony or some future soldier. Knights in space? That's a cool comic to read.

No pony could guess what Pinkie was thinking about. But from the way her hair was slightly going straight, it couldn't be good.

Twilight was in her 'deep thought mood.' Or as Rainbow Dash simply puts it, "egghead mode." How could something like this be under her hooves for so long and just now finding it? Especially with a door like that in a castle like mine. I mean come on, something like that out of place. How hard was it for her to not see it? I mean a rusted, beaten, chip dark iron door at the end of a crystal hallway. How could she not see that? It was as out of place as a college level biology book in the fouls section in a library for Luna's sake! She couldn't be oblivious to things like that! Could she? So many questions that need answering.

Looking down at the book in her hands, her mind went back to the glowing mark that she saw back there on the iron door.  
The same one she was looking at now on the cover of the book she was holding. To her, it looked like some pony took a paint brush and painted some random markings. What it's Meaning? Was it someponies cutie mark of some impotent noble of a time long ago before the princess perhaps. Maybe from one of the three pony tribes before the unification. I didn't see any wings or horns on any of the statues now that she thought about it, maybe they were all earth ponies. But still didn't explain how or why was it in her castle, to begin with. On another note, Why the buck was there ****skeletons**** hanging from the in her very basement!

As the group finally made it to the map room, another thing came to the alicorn's mind. The old magic she felt down there. An ancient spell was placed down there in that tomb. Something extremely dark at that. She only felt twice before in her life but could never forget it. It was similar to the time Princess Celestia used it to show her about King Sombra and when she used it once herself to locate the crystal heart.

The main six took their respected positions at their chairs around the map. With Spike sat on his own little seat next to Twilight and Starlight Glimmer standing off on the other side.

No pony spoke as they didn't know what to say, everyone was still in thought. So the young Dragon broke the ice instead.

"Soooo are you going to open it Twilight?"

Breaking away from thoughts, she looked towards the little dragon with a confused look. "Wat?"

Rolling his own in return, he simply points at the book still in her hands "Oh" she says blushing in embarrassment. Everypony gave either smile at her silly action or shook their head in amusement.

"Yeah, Twilight set it down, open it up and start reading. If something like this was down there its got to have some wildly cool story behind it" Rainbow Dash proclaimed. Applejack was unsure if she should agree with Rainbow or not.

" I don't know RD, that there book was down there for a reason an we just took it." Applejack didn't know how she felt on this subject.  
It kind of made her felt like she was grave robbing to her.

"It could have some magical do' hickey curse on it for ll we know."

"I'm also at a lost as well." Rarity believing it was time to voice her two bits in.

"While I'm also disturbed that we got something out of a tomb" Slightly surprise that she didn't bring out her fainting couch after everything she saw downstairs. "I too am also curious to know the tale of why all those, "things" are below our hooves."

Fluttershy too was interested, if only to know at least know why there was so much death in Twilight's basement. But kept her comment to herself for the time being and just nodded her in agreement.

"Yeah, Twilight show and tell the story already!" Pinkie said while pulling a bag of popcorn from under the table.

Ignoring Pinkies antics aside. Twilight stood up from her chair at the table and sat the book on the table for all to see. When the book was placed, she opened it to the first page. Having now looked on the inside she could see that the cover was made of wood and the sheet of metal had that mark again. Turning to the next 'page' as it were the map of Equestria suddenly went dark and vanished from the site.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack let out.

Starlight Glimmer looked worried from what she was seeing. The map she saw had reverted back to when she use star swirls time spell to change the past. Seeing the map as it was, sent chills of regret at that thought.

Twilight looked like she was about to have a panic attack. In till the table started lighting up again. Feeling a small wave of relief at the site that map wasn't broken again, but as quickly it came it left when the book glowed with magic. Green sparks of danced along the book and connected with the table. Without warning an orange red light burst out from the map table with a load blare like horn followed by ear-piercing screech. The air swirled around Twilight and her friends like a hurricane lifting them all of the ground.

* * *

A fast track of vertigo hit Twilight and soon found herself on the ground. Opening up her eyes not realizing they were closed in the first place, saw that she was on her hands and knees on top of some hot rocks and sand. Lifting her head, she can see that all seven of her friends had made it to, wherever they are. Where did they end up? She tried calling out to her friend but let out a load dried out cough, Leading up to coughing fit. Her mouth was as dry as the sand beneath her! Twilight's tongue felt like sandpaper, and her throat was on fire. Looking back at her friends she wasn't the only one with same reacting. Everyone was trying to steady their breathing and trying not to cough up a lung in the posses.

Getting back up on her shaky hooves. Twilight once again called out to her friends, but know words exited her mouth. With a hand touching her throat tried calling out once more, again with nothing coming out. Twilight had lost her voice and couldn't speak with her friends. Putting her attention back on her friends they to had lost their voices. They all had worried, or panicked looks on their faces trying to figure out what just happen.

_**In the first age,**_

A deep voice sounded all around the group. The group looked around to shadow silhouettes appear before the group in front of them. The group huddling up and protecting one another. Rarity, Starlight, and Fluttershy held one anther, while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight and Spike stood in front of them in various fighting stances. Soon the shadows morphed into what looked like armed soldiers in close ranks preparing to attack.

_**in the first battle,**_

A loud screech was heard from behind a creature jumped over there heads and land in front of them. Before the girls could react it dove in the line of soldiers in front of them and ripping them to shreds before their group's very eyes. Suddenly more screeches, roars and growls were heard from behind the group. Creatures of all shapes and sizes came forth and tore apart the soldiers. Then the scenery changed around them looking like a town morphed around them with creatures still present, but instead of fighting soldiers, they were slaughtering ponies. All around Stallions were being pulled apart, Mothers trying to shield their fouls from the creatures and fire blaring all around them.

_**when the shadows first lengthened,**_

No one in the group was without fear filling them to the brim. Their eyes were wide, tears flowing freely down all their faces at the madness before them. Their body's stiff, hooves rooted in the ground. None could tear their eyes away from the slaughtering blood fest that laid before them. No words came to their minds, no thoughts of anything could be heard as the only thing they could do.  
Was watch.

_**one stood.**_

A load roar was echoed, and the scenery changed to where a stallion stood before them. The armor he wore looked dirty, beaten and denied. He looked as tall if not taller then Big Mac and bulkier then Snow Flake with that armor on. The group could only look upon him in wonder. For Twilight thou she felt as time stopped she looked eyes with the being. Her violet eyes met his red with such clarity. Anger, sadness, rage, sorrow had filled her mind when she saw his eyes. But only one emotion above all others flooded her mind at his gaze. Hate.

_**Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual **__**torment**__**.**_

With a loud war cry, the armored soldier charged into a group of creatures. The spectator's who watch thinking the soldier would get killed, ripped and tore through the monsters in front of him with either his sword or his bare hands. There heads twisted from his blows. Rib cages broke from his impacts. Heads rolled and limbs severed from his sword.

_**In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; **_

The sound of the monster's screams of pain filled the land, the soldier broke their bones and split their skulls as he worked through them. Monsters that dwarf the soldier by a huge margins cold not stop him from killing them. No matter the size of the monster, or what shape they were in. Sparing none before him. The soldier tore into them destroying all in his path.

_**and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him.**_

On it went. As he crushed all the monsters that stood against him, the ground blurred crimson beneath him as he walked on. When all the monsters that held against were slain, he moved on to the horde monsters. As he fought, Twilight noticed that the soldier was fighting on the same battlefield they saw earlier. She saw him 'avenging' their deaths. After she saw what he was doing she also got a better view of soldier. His armor at this point looked like he been through Tartarus. It looked more like scrap metal now then armor. After the last monster had fallen, there stood in defiance was the soldier looking over the carnage. While he looked over his work, the mares noted him going down on one leg with his knee touching the ground. Doing so, he picked up something that was resting on the field and did something unexpected to the small watching audience. He removed his helmet. Doing so, was the only one Twilight got a slightly decent look at the side of her face and surprised her. She expected some old torn war veteran like face. Instead, she saw a man's face looking no older than herself. His mane was cut short and black, with red crimson eyes that could pierce inches upon inches of iron. Then melt said iron with the look of hatred that was in it.

_**He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him...**_

The group of seven mares and one dragon watch as the soldier stood back revealing he picked up a different than the one before. Doing the new helmet, it made look closer to six of the statues that are in the tomb.

_**The Doom Slayer**_

A sand storm hit the group like a typhoon, and everything went black.


	3. After effects & Chaos Legends

Vertigo hit Twilight as she slumped in her chair. Her body felt like it didn't agree to anything that just happened. Looking around she saw herself back in her castle. She saw that her friends were also there. Feeling a wave of relief hit at the sight of them. She relaxed at the thought of them being alright. OK, that was overstepping it, they were anything but alright. Especially her. What the ever living buck did she just see just see! Lines of soldiers falling in battle and towns of civilians being torn apart by bloodthirsty monsters. A civilization destroyed. A race that looked to be no more advanced than Equestria.

'Who were they?' Twilight thought over. Then her mind went over to that soldier that the deep voice told them about. The way he shouted those war cry's and showing those monsters the same courtesy they did to his people. It was horrifying and graphic.

He showed no mercy to them. No, restrain or restriction. Neither compassion or kindness.

'But.' She thought. The image of the one soldier at the end came to her.

Before she could finish her thought, Starlight had collapsed on her hands and knees next to the princess of friendship, panting like she ran ten miles without stopping, with the sweat on her face to prove it.

Taking a look at her surroundings, some of her friends didn't look too great.

Spike was looking green as he looked to be in the starting stages of evicting the contents of his stomach onto the ground in front of him. She was bout to move over to his side and comfort him when he got up and dashed out of the room. Most likely to the nearest bathroom.

Rarity was holding onto her seat looking like she just got off a pony go round moving at rain boom speeds. She looked like she was trying her hardest not to faint then and there. Fluttershy looked to be the worse out of everyone. Curled up in a ball on her chair and shaking like a leaf in a tree. Her mane covered her face and body like a blanket. Thou kept looking like she got hit by a whirlwind. Oh, wait she did.

The sound of sniffles and sobs could be heard. Seeing Fluttershy nearly broke her heart at the sight. She was shivering like it was cold outside. Her legs were up and digging into her chest with her head pushed down, fluffy pink hair covering most of her body and arms around her looking to protect herself.

Shifting her gaze over at Pinkie, the first thing she noticed was her straight hair limp and un-messy covering half her face. Her one light blue eye looked to be devoid of all laughter and joy. Now filled with sadness. Not one that she recognized from the party pony... She didn't shake or move around in her chair. Only sitting still in her seat, unmoving. Her eyebrow was high up at in inclined going upward, however. Twilight had only seen Pinkie with her eyebrow like that when she was thinking about plans to put in her party book for future events. Since her BBBFF wedding, Twilight had seen that look only when the mare was thinking about something inportent.

Thinking about what Pinkie was planning about will have to wait till later, Twilight thought as she looked at two of her remaining friends.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked to be doing the best out of all of them. They stood up on shaky legs looking like they both ran an iron pony competition over and over. Applejack's ponytail was undone and loose falling onto her shoulders. She breathed heavily while trying to lock her legs under her. With an arm on her chair, she steadies herself trying to calm her breathing. Her emerald green eyes were looking dilated and unfocused on any one thing. Her signature hat off her head and in a firm grasp in another hand.

Rainbow Dash was leaning on the map in front of her to keeping herself up. She breathed heavy in and out while lifting her head. Dash's face was flushed red, and with her breathing, as it was, any stallion could mistake her as a mare in heat. Her eyes were wide and looked fixated on the table in front of her. Sweat was mangled in her cyan furred of the wonder bolt.

"Is everyone alright...?" Rarity announced to her friends with general worry in her voice.

The sound of a toilet flushing outside could be heard as a response from Spike.

Applejack gave an exhausted look to the fashion mare. "I don't rec'kon I am, Rarity. I'll get back to you on that.

"I'll second that notion." Starlight called out from her spot on the floor as she attempted to make a stand on her own two legs.  
Fluttershy merely nods her head letting everyone know she was still with them.

"That... Was..." Dash let out slowly... "I don't... I don't know what to think about..? What we just went through... "

A small smile graced the rainbow maned Pegasus. "Although, I don't know about the rest of Y'all, but that guy at the end there."  
The mentioning of the soldier got everyone's attention.

"Has made the list of awesome in my books."

Twilight, Rarity, and Starlight gave looks of confusion to the wonder bolt. Pinkie tilted her head at the notion. Fluttershy hid her face with her hair at the mention of the soldier.

Applejack was the one to look in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me RD? Because that was the worse joke, I ever heard after what we just saw just now!" The apple farmer couldn't believe the Pegasus said that.

"Oh come on Applejack, Did you see the way he just fought through the monsters! The way he literally destroyed all those things! And that name the monsters called him? _The DOOM Slayer_. Did not see the guy? " Dash glared at the Apple mare.

"Of course I di..."

"After those things destroyed his home?!"

"We'll I.."

"Cuss I did! And it's exactly how I'll act if something happens to all of you!" Dash let out. "Now don't you say anything cuss you do the same thing he did if that happens that your family!"

Twilight reared back at that announcement of the weather pony. Everyone could only stare slack jaw of what was quickly said.

Applejack looked like she was about to say something but remained quite. There was nothing the farm mare could say that would disagree with Rainbow on that statement. For it was true. Applejack would be in rage if her family were ripped apart by monsters.

"Thank you, Rainbow." Rarity said looking her friend. "Although you could have worded it a little bit better in my opinion. But you made your point. I too would want pay pack some sort of if something ever happens to Sweetie Bell. "

Applejack looked at her two friends and sighed in defeat at their valid point. She admits that would likely be the case for her also if something terrible happened to Granny Smith, Big Mac or not especially Applebloom.

"'Sigh.' Alright, Rainbow you made your point. But what I don't understand is why Twilight has a tomb for this stallion in the castle, to begin with?"

"That question is what confusing me," Spike said, as he said walking back into the map room looking more healthy than when he left.

"I mean not just that but why haven't we seen this-this guy there before. I mean you would think that we see this guy when we first toured this place." Spike explained.

"It was hidden with magic Spike." Twilight explained

All eyes turned to the bookworm princess. Some like Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had held looks of confusion. Starlight and Rarity held looks of interest. Spike just sat back in his seat and just listen in. Pinkie just sat there looking at Twilight with a neutral face. Which was creeping Twilight? Never seeing the party planner ever not smiling.

"Remember girls my whole home was made up of magic and me being sensitive to magical items like that of our elements. The tomb below us was magically sealed making me blind to it." Twilight explained. "It's like covering up and closing the lid something that smells sweet with something stronger. No one would detect the difference, not even me. Also, who knows how long that's been down there? He could be older than Discord, and we wouldn't know it."

"Who's older than me?"

A voice spoke out. The group looked up and saw the miss match form of Discord standing upside down with a smirk on his face. The draconequus was lounging upside down on the ceiling, on a sun lawn chair with a glass of chocolate milk in his talon.

Discord!" Everyone said with a surprise.

"The very same!"

"What are you doing here?!" Rainbow shouted at the mismatch pony. To which he responded by teleporting next to the rainbow maned pony.

"Rainbow settle down. I'm sure he has a reason for being here." Fluttershy said, being the friend of the two of them.

"Thank you, dear Fluttershy. You always know what they say, why I'm here though is as I was on my way here to see Fluttershy here for our usual get together for tea." The god of chaos said making Fluttershy gasp.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Discord some things came up, and I have forgotten about tea time. Please don't be mad at me..." Fluttershy pleaded with hints of tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Fluttershy my friend, there nothing could make me mad at you." Coming down the pink hair ponies level embracing her in a quick warm hug with Fluttershy returning it with a smile.

"Besides when I felt that strange pulse of magic that came from Twilight's castle earlier, I know you girls had to be involved somehow. The lot of you practically a bunch of magnets for chaos and random happenings." Discord said happily, making the mares shy away, some with sheepish smiles at that statement of fact.

As Discord looked at each of the mares, he felt something off about something. Some sort of forgone magic that had appeared here in this room. It seemed foreign to the draconequus, but something the god of chaos's mind shouted he should know this magic. Till his eye saw the map table.

"Twilight what ever happen to your fancy dancy preci... Girls, where on all that is holy on this plane of existence did you find one of those?! " The draconequus eyes were now on the the big book on the table; all amusement was gone from his face. To girls surprise, Discords voice went from curious to what sounded like a demanding voice.

Walking up to the map table that held the metal page book with a look that almost looks that took even Pinkie was surprised to see. Absolute disbelief. Discord made his way up to the book, eyes never leaving the book but also kept a safe distance away.

"Discord do you know what this is and who made it?" Twilight asked in somewhat curious voice while trying not to rail up chaos.

"THAT beloved princess... Is a very, and I do stress the word,' _very_' rare tome. Made by the races known by kind as  
'_the Wraith_'."

He had a chill in his voice that that was made the air feel it was either getting colder or warmer, everyone got a diffident reaction. But kept their opinions on that notion to themselves.

"Who or what were the Wraith? I've never heard of such of a race." Twilight said unable to resist asking questions on the subject. Discord was never leaving the site of the book, gave the girl a small grin.

"I would be surprised if you did know about them, and when did I say they were a 'race' I said 'races.'"

"They were a collective of many races, species, and creeds. That included some ponies, scimitars, and zebras that had lived within their domain in peace."

The princess' mind was blown away to the other side of Equestria and mailed to Griffinstone. The rest of the girls were also paying attention. Even Rainbow Dash was giving her rare undivided attention to what Discord had to say. Pinkie pulled up another bag of popcorn from no were as she listened in.

"I did have a small book that held some information in my library way back when before Sun butt and Moonie turned me to stone. I don't remember what they did to it, so you have to ask them. Otherwise, they were a powerful and secretive people even back then at the height of both the Draconequus empire and their realm, more than 25,000 years ago. Mine and there's never got along back then, so there was little to no iteration between us."

There was now a workout routine going about for all the jaws in the room as they stretch. Nothing could-could be hard as they tried to find their voices, so Discord continued with his story.

"From what I can recall there was a race of them with The Wraith that were the original Wraiths. They were also the minority of their realm but also the most powerful. Their skills and powers from the strength of their magic runes. With there already heighten speed, mobility and incredible feats of brute strength. They were a class of their own."

Starlight Glimmer, 'finally finding her voice' asked a question to the draconequus. "What happened to them?"

Finally tearing away from the book. He eyed Starlight and gave her a frown face with an answer none of them expected.

"Tartarus happen little Starlight. Tartarus destroyed them. " Discord said in a chilling voice.

"As we all know deep within Equestria guarded by Cerberus is the gate's of Tartarus. But what many do not know is that Tartarus is not just a place for criminals to be banished too but also a void to other worlds internally."

"WHAT?!" Twilight let out. Looking like she needed to go for emergency spa treatment the way her hair just fussed in no time flat.

More worlds out there? Other than the one Parallel to this one where Sunset Shimmer is currently living. She knew Star Swirls theory of the multiverse but with another way to them without the mirror?

Discord was seeing the questions popping up in the mare's head. A small grin slowly inched up his face the next piece of info to drop on them.

"Why of course Dear Twilight, just where did you think Celesta and Luna came from, outer space?" Discord said smiling at their reactions.

If Discord had his disbelieve handheld sensor ready from out of his shop, then it would be flying off to the moon at what there just witness.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Twilight...?" Spike spoke out.

"..Yes, Spike..."

"I vote we call it a day... I don't know how much of '_this_' i can take." With one by one, the girls agreeing

"Me Too Twi, I've got to get back to the farm and finish up my chores. This ordeal is a bit much for much for me to get a grip on all in one day ... Lest restart this tomorrow OK sugar cube?'

"I... second that dearie. While I admit, this has been, '_fun_' learning all this history. I think I need to take a trip to the spa before they close down for the day and take care of Sweetie Bell's dinner for tonight."

"There's also rain storm the weather team needs to set up for tonight, and they need me there to watch over them for it."

"Um... I also do need to get home Twilight. Angel gets cranky if he doesn't get fed on time...um ... if that's ok with you..."

"Ya Twilight, Mr, and Miss Cake are going to need me to help them close down Sugar Cube Corner pretty soon! And I don't want to miss giving the twins their nightly bubble bath!"

Twilight let out a soft 'sigh" at her friend's choices. Even she had to admit all this talk was slowly getting the better of her. She needs a rest sadly.

Looking over at her friends she gave them the go ahead and went home. Agreeing to meet again tomorrow morning for lunch to continue to talk about what they all recently learned. Discord lingered a bit looking over the book before he to vanished to who knows where.

With their friends gone, the three residents made a small dinner for themselves and promptly headed off to bed. With all manner of questions going through their minds.


	4. Slayer Testament II

With so much on Twilight's mind the young alicorn it took hours for sleep to take hold over her mind. Even then it did not help her in the least with so many questions running through her head. Like what is Tartarus exactly? A prison, a gateway to other plains and worlds? What did Discord mean that 'Tartarus happen' to the Wraith? What did he mean about Celestia and Luna coming from beyond Tartarus?

The questions seem to have no end in sight for Twilight, and it was becoming a pain in her flank just thinking about it.

BEEB! BEEB! BEEB!

Twilight woke up with a grown then hits her alarm clock, ceasing its rant.

Lifting the covers off herself, she got out of bed and headed towards her closet, taking her PJ's in the process.

After dressing up in some simple artier, choosing a simple dark blue t-shirt and some not too tight jeans.

Smelling the scent of breakfast being cooked from downstairs, Twilight exits her rooms domain and heads to the kitchen. Upon entree, she sees it was the only inhabitant in front of the stove burners cooking up some pancakes, was Spike wearing a gray sweatshirt and loose gym shorts. He was flipping pancakes onto a big plate next to him. 'Mmmmm, blueberry pancakes.' she could tell by crushed blue spots that dotted the brown stack of goodness.

"Morning Spike! You're up early?" The princess greeted her number one assistant.

"Morning Twilight. I slept super quick last night and ended up waking before my alarm clock went off." Spike said before flipping the flats of the blueberry pancakes onto the growing stack and Twilight moving over at the kitchen table. Sitting in one of her chairs.

"I think all that stuff yesterday just all came back to me at the end there and poofed! Out like a light." The Drake said.

"Lucky you then, I could barely sleep last night." Came the voice of Starlight Glimmer as she walked through the door, wearing a green tank top that matched the second tone in her hair and blue skirt that went down to her knees. Taking up the open seat next to her teacher at the table. Twilight was nodding her head in agreement.

"Me too. With all that we heard, felt and saw from yesterday's events from that book. Discord inviting himself in like always as usual. Then tell's all of us that Tartarus itself is not only a gateway to a place for Equestria most wanted but a system to other worlds? With both Princess Celesta and Luna being from any one of them!"

'... Well, I was more thinking about all the dead things being under our hooves all this time."

"..."

"...Ummmm, Twilight?"

Twilight turned her head facing the baby dragon. "Do you think, Ummm, maybe, that the things we saw in that book yesterday look a lot like the the skeletons hanging around in our basement?"

"...I almost forgot about that. Do you two might think it's the one that the Wraith book was telling us about?" Twilight asked the two.

Spike sat the plate of pancakes in the middle of the three of them and sat down in his chair. "Do you?" Spike said before filling up his plate with his special gem filled pancakes.

"I'm also leaning on that thought as well. Could we have to stumble upon this 'Doom Slayers" tomb?" Starlight asked before filling up her plate too.

"The evident's that we have so far are pushing us to that conclusion. Well with the book and all?" Twilight questioned before filling her plate.

With the room quiet down as the three silently ate away at their breakfast a thought crossed Starlight Glimmers mind. "Where is the book anyway princess?"

Looking up from her pancakes to her student than to her number one assistant. "Spike, did you move the book somewhere?"

"After what that thing did! No way I'm touching that! I thought either you Starlight might have grabbed it"

"I didn't grab it?"

"I didn't either?"

"..."

"..."

The princess of friendship softly puts her hand up to her face and gave a soft 'sigh.' "It's still in the map room isn't it."

"Yep."

"Most likely."

Letting lose another 'sigh'". Let's go." The alicorn said before taking one last biting in one of her pancakes before leaving. She got up from her spot at the table and left quickly for the door. Unicorn and Dragon hot on her tail. For the quick pace, the three walked they made it to the Friendship map room in no time. There on the inactive map table was the opened Wraith book still there on the same page, the same place as Twilight last touched it. "Well, that's a relief that. No one took it."

"Shouldn't we put this someplace safe where no one would open it again? I don't think any of us want a repeat of what happened yesterday, princess." Starlight offered. She didn't want to see all that violence again, or the monsters.

"You're absolutely right," Twilight agreed with her student. "In till we find a proper way storing this book we'll hide it in my room. After that, we will send a letter to Princess Celesta about what we have learned and see if there free sometime in the next few days. For now, there is a _lot_ of questions I would like to talk to them about in what Discord said to us." Especially if what Discord said was true about the princess being from beyond the realm of Tartarus. "Spike, can you grab the book and take it to my room? Me and Starlight will gather our friends and bring them to Sugarcube Corner to discuss what to do with it. Just head on over there when you're done."

"No problem, Twilight." He said

She watch the dragon walk up casually to the book; she watches as he grabbed the book too close it only he doesn't. From her point of view, it looked like Spike couldn't get his claws under in to lift the books cover. Well, the book was heavy she did admit. Remembering she resorted to magic to carry it. But Spike should be strong enough to lift it, couldn't he?

Starlight Glimmer, Who was also observing the struggling Drake looked at him in confutation. "You OK there?"

"It's not moving guys."

"What do you mean, 'It's not moving'?" Asked Starlight.

"I know it's heavy, Spike but I know you are stronger then you look to pick with all the stuff you carry for Rarity during her shopping sprees." Twilight teased.

Lightly blushing at the comment, he chose not to dignify with a response but continue pulling on the book to get it close. With no success

Starlight seeing his struggle went over to help the little dragon. Getting on the other side of the drake she used her hands to try and get under the book. To her surprise, she couldn't. It was as if the book itself and the map table had just simply become one in the same. Nothing she did wouldn't be able to get under the metal book. If Spikes claws couldn't get under it, then neither was she with her hands. 'Well if that the case then let's try our magic' She wasn't going to mess this up. With all the training she did before and after becoming Princess Twilight's personal student. Reaching out with her magic the book was covered in her aqua colored aura when she tugged on the book she let out a 'yelp' of pain. Cupping her horn with her hands, she jerked her head back not noticing she turned to the next page of the book. Backing away from the book she ceased her magical hold of the book, feeling as if someone just pinched her horn very hard.

Seeing her student in pain Twilight rushed to her Starlight's side. "What happen Starlight, are you OK?" She asked in a worried tone while looking her over.

"I don't get it, princess? We all saw you use your magic yesterday to levitate this thing in here, but just now it felt like someone took my horn and pinched it very hard to the point it slightly hurt." She explained.

"Um, Twilight?" Spike called the girls.

"That's really odd. The book didn't do anything like that before. Wonder why it acted that way to you?"

"Guys?"

"Maybe the book has some kind of shielding spell cast over it?" Starlight suggestive

"Guys!" Spike called out in a louder voice with a panic tone in his voice.

The two girls looked over at Spike then at what he was seeing. Both their eyes shrunk at the sight of the map table sparkling over in green magic.

"Oh no, RU-!" Twilight let out, trying to warn everyone away before a familiar red light and defining sound blinded her senses.

* * *

Over at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie had an apron on and was with Miss Cake with her morning baking when all of a sudden started shaking uncontrollably. Miss Cake being a firm believer that she is in the force that is 'The Pinkie sense,' backed away from the party planner in fear. As soon as it started, it stopped.

"Pinkie dear are you alright?" Miss Cake said in a worried with a little bit of fear voice

Pinkie blinked twice before replying back. "Wow, that one was a d-"

Like a puppet cut from her strings Pinkie's eyes widen before collapsing onto the grown. Not hearing the voice of the baker mare calling out to her in a fearful shout. Nor noticing the three balloons flash on her flank.

* * *

Up in her Cloud House, Rainbow Dash was relaxing after a nice warm rain shower she took before sitting at her dinner table eating honey flavored nut cereal out of a nice big bowl for breakfast. With nothing but a set of yellow panties on with a white towel draped over her shoulders. Tank, her pet tortoise was with her on the table eating his own little breakfast.

Rainbow suddenly felt her cutie mark blink like it usually did when the map Twilight's castle was calling. Before she could comment her eyes went wide and her pupils shrunk before portraying the act of a wet noodle. Falling face first into her cereal bowl milk slashed out with its nutty contents out over her head and along the table.

Tank was giving her a worried look before rushing to his friend.

* * *

_All over town, the other elements of harmony continue to fall one by one correspondingly. _

* * *

Fluttershy was feeding her animals breakfast before she fell in front of them scattering their food all over the ground. Casting all of them to panic.

* * *

Right as Applejack walked out the door with her brother Big Mac her eyes widen before falling on down on the front porch. Surprising the big stallion before fear took hold of him and rushed to his sister's side with his protective big brother instincts taking over.

* * *

In her bathroom Rarity had gotten out of her shower and was now sitting in front of her mirror brushing her tail making it lovely and beautiful from the '_horrors_' that is bed hair. When she finished, she felt her cutie mark shine before her eyes went wide before flopping straight to the floor.

* * *

he wind blew into Twilight's face putting her back into the reality of the situation she was in. Looking around she insistently sees Spike and Starlight Glimmer with her along with the rest of her friends.

Applejack looked surprised to be here. From the look of her, she was in her usual get up for when she works at her farm. From her dirty blue jeans, tan work shirt, and brown Stetson.

Pinkie Pie was there in a blue t-shirt, white short shorts with a white apron on. She looked like something scary was going to happen. With her main and tail all straight laying over to one side instead of its natural poofieness curls. Fluttershy was the closest to her, so she went to her. She was wearing a green skirt and a pink top. Starlight went over to calm the mare down too.

Looking at Spike, he just stood straight as a board, wide eye and … was blushing very hard?... With blood coming out of his nose...?

Turning to what he was looking at Twilights own face blushed heavily with heat.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity were back to back to each other not looking at each other or at anyone. But soon everyone else's eyes were on the fashionista and athlete with their own crimson blushes.

Sensing eyes on them, they both turn to their friends and immediately noticed the faces that were looking at them. Rarity looks at them with a confused look then looks to herself. Seeing purple towel, she resiliently had on currently on the ground while she showed off her freshly groomed fur for all to see. With a load 'shriek,' or what would look like Rarity shrieking if her friends could hear her. She went down to her knees garbing her towel and placing it over herself. Face full of crimson.

Spike upon seeing this made the drake stagger back from an abrupt nosebleed before swaying side to side and collapsing face first into the dirt.

Rainbow Dash was looking at Rarity then to herself, then to her other friends then back to herself. All in all, she just shrugged it off. She wasn't that embarrassed to her honesty. She had to get used to it when she showered off with other cadets at the wonder bolt Academy and again after every show and practice she did with the Wonder Bolts. Being naked in front of her friends and others didn't bother her in the slightest.

_Tempered by the fires of Hell,_

Said a Deep voice, startling that everyone. The same voice that seemed to act as a narrator to what is shown around them the last time this happen. The area slowly stirred with the moment as the scenery change and took hold a new.  
All seven mares with the exception of Spike, still being fully knocked unconscious, were retaken in what could be only described as Tartarus was shown in front of them.

The sky was covered in many thick layers of clouds that look like they were on fire. They burned with a fiery red, a pale yellow and with a strong sickly orange. Like the sun was had just angry with everything and decided to burn the sky.

Stone buildings began to be built on one side of them whit a great gorge was formed on the other. Rainbow Dash was closest to the canyon, and she saw that the rock face they were on curved inward. As they all watched their surroundings appear The mares notated a bunch of giant chains began to form on the ground with some just lying there while others were connecting to floating hunks of rocks? Sure enough, logic was thrown out the window as massive formations of rocks were formed in an arc pattern that spans off into what had to be mountains the twice the size of Canterlot, if not bigger. They couldn't tell with the huge banks of fog that seemed to swallow up the base of it.

Tall yellow pillars of something seemed to form around them-them in some sort of walk way to an ancient stone building. But as the details began to fill in. The more scared they girls got. All around them bodies started to appear. Dead bodies.

What's worse all of them were cover in crimson red blood and decorated with what had to be there guts. Just piles of them were thrown on over the top of each other in a spacial way. Some piles had metal stakes coming out of them with skulls and guts impaled or hanging off them. As the ground began to morph under them they truly know the meaning of fear when puddles of what had to be blood were settled where they now stood.

If any of them could scream their voices would echo across the mountain range.

_his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak_

With the deep voice that filled the air, the mares stopped there panicking and listened. As he spoke a tower with wall spanning on either of its sides appeared before them. At its front was a wooden gate covered in iron bolts. The walls ramparts were teaming with activity, the little monsters that they seam before reminded them of little Imps that jumped along the wall crying out in their own language issuing to what sounded like orders Twilight thought.

She then noted one of them screaming frankly and pointed at them. She was about make a run for it when the sounds of heavy footsteps reached her ears turning around. Her eyes widen in both fear surprise as what felt like her breath was taken away. She saw _him_. Right. There..

It was the one from before. The one the voice called the Doom Slayer. His steps were like iron weights hitting the ground, eyes of death within them. Twilight couldn't help but examine his armor like she did before. As he got closer to them not even hinting that they were there, she noted some changes to his armor. Like before it was scared and dented, but it looked, changed to Twilight. Last time it looked like it was plated steel, this time it looked ceramic. He had had shoulder pads unlike last time, and he wore gauntlets that looked like he used to beat down a one to many walls, which he might have done for all Twilight know. Along his whole body had an assortment of strange items on his hips and back. The only thing the princess could recognize was wicked looking chainsaw on his back. Then there was his helmet.

It looked different than before. It seemed like the same helmet as before but was added on a few new features the most noticeable being a face mask. It covered over the middle and lower parts of his face only revealing his the area around his eyes. His red crimson eyes.

By this point, the seven mares couldn't tell whether or not to be revealed or even more scared.

The herd the 'Imp's' Started wailing as they all saw the slayer walk towards them as if he was on a casual stroll. Nearing the wall, they open fire with fireballs that they conjured from their hands.

The girls all stared in fear and awe as the Slayer rushed past them as he dodges the incoming fireballs like they were coming at him in slow motion. When he was haft way to the wall jumped behind a rock for cover as the balls of hellish fire scorched the rock. They noticed one of the strange devices he had on from his back cradling it in his hands. It reminded Twilight of the crossbows used in the royal guard. But replace the bow and string with a metal pipe and a box and that what you seem to get.

The Doom player jumps from cover and letting a stream of light and sound with what could only be described as quick flashes of light out of its pipe at the monsters above. It then it started raining. Red rain and bodies. His weapon destructive power shot through them leaving behind gaping holes killing them before they fell off the wall.

_For he alone was the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator_

As he finished killing the imps, the gate at the front of the tower opens up letting lose all kinds of monsters that charged the lone demon slayer. A pair of muscle bound brutes that lacked eyes were moving fast on him, followed by bloated fat blobs that had tubs from their backsides connecting to red glowing cannons that were fused to its arms. They shot red masses of energy at him as they exited the gate. There was also some kind of parasprites that looked fifty times its normal size going at him shooting breathing purple fire.

Within a matter of moments, it seemed to the girls perspective, the slayer utterly destroyed the imps on the wall. With them dead, he quickly moved to the gate to face a new threat. He sidestepped to the right when the brutes charged him while letting lose more fire as they passed him by. As he staggered the first one, he jumped on its back grabbed its head to face his effectively breaking his neck. A second one then came to delivered an over the shoulder punch but ducked under his arm while pulling out a what had to be another weapon. This one was smaller than the other one he used on the imps. It had two twin barrels and looked like the handle was made of wood. He pointed the said weapon up to the monster's ribs and unleashing a single twin blast into it blowing pieces of gore and blood. The brute fell to his knees clutching his expose chest before falling face first onto the ground dead. The walking blobs and the unnaturally large parasprites didn't stand a chance with them gone with the help of the bloodied chainsaw before making his way towards the gate. As he busted through the gate, the world shifted the group to a new place. It looked like an underground network of some deadly dungeon. The walls were hellish and filthy while they were decorated with chains with some skeletons hanging from them.

_Who sought retribution in all quarters,_

They saw a doorway appear next to them and though it saw a battle going on between the Slayer and what had to be the biggest skull of a ram ever!

_dark and light,_

Its massive maw opened up letting a flood of all kinds of monsters out.

_fire and ice_,

They charged the lone warrior with feral cries of bloodlust. All were wanting a piece of the soldier that brought them so much anger.

_in the beginning and the end,_

They stood no chance. One by one they all fell before him in some manner. With him taking each of them a part. Whether it be one of his weapons, the wicked chainsaw or his bare hands. None was spared when he went up to the oversized ram skull forehead with its head split open exposing its gray matter underneath.

_and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty;_

With a massive explosion from the defeated skull, another doorway opened up underneath it revealing a new area for them. They were back outside in the wasteland with hellish skies and rocky terrain. With more strange structures in the distance. The girl's vision was starting to blacken out meaning it was almost over.

_for he passed through the divide as none but demon had before._

They saw the Doom Slayer pass through the door before he walked the wastes towards the structures. Then once again everything went dark.


	5. Well that happendagain

**I tried posting this notice on the first chapter but for some odd reason whenever I tried to update it wont show. **

**I've been asked repeatedly why the ponies have human parts. It's because they are "Anthro" beings.**

**Anthro is a term when animals gain human appendages and similar body structure. Its a real thing and feel free to take two minuets before reading too look it up.**

* * *

Seeing her vision returned to her, Twilight sprang up on her hooves to scan her surroundings. Once again she was back in the map room of her castle. She soon spots her student Starlight getting herself off the floor and trying to steady herself by leaning against one of the chairs. Looking as shaken the first time this happened. Though Spike was still missing, "Starlight, where's Spike?"

Looking around they see the feet of the said Drake on the ground. Getting worried as to why he hasn't woken up yet, the two mares looked over and blushed as red as Applejacks apples at the sight set before them. The dragon looked as if he was in bliss as he slumbered, un-knowest that his gym shorts he had on today had loosened and fell to the drakes knees. The dragon was unaware of the two blushing stairs that he was receiving at the massive 'endowment' he was spouting out. The Two mares in the room were taken back by complete surprise at just size and shape of Spikes dragon hood.

For the few seconds, the pair had only stared in shocked silence as inappropriate thoughts went through their minds. For Starlight, she kept thinking about how long it has been since the last time she was with a stallion. Twilight was just shocked at how much Spike had grown over the years when she hatched him from his egg. Shaking her head at of any perverted thoughts, Twilight then proceeded to wake her little brother/assistant in the most efficient manner that would suit this moment.

"Spike... WAKE UP!"

Most. Efficient. Manner.

Spike's eye had snapped opened at the command. Looking around he spots both Twilight and Starlight, hanging over him. Both were looking at him with blushing faces for different reasons.

"Twilight? What's going owning on?" He asked.

"Spike..." She started. "Go upstairs, take a cold shower, NOW!" She said, face all red with a twitching eye.

Her friend/sister looking like she did from the lesson zero incident but with an extra twitch. The drake quickly left ran out of the room not noticing the sprouted third leg that was bouncing in front of him.

Of the two mares left in the room. One tried to get the images of her little brother out of her head while the other couldn't stop unseeing what had been seen.

One thing was for sure though, like the death they've seen in the book. This event wasn't going to leave their minds anytime soon. But before their collective thought process could continue. The doors of the map room flew open, and a butterscotch and pink blur flew into the room, grabbing both magic users in a firm hug.

"Oh my goodness, I was so worried!" Cried the shy butter coated pegasus, "Are you girls alright? After waking up after that horrible nightmare again, I was so worried about everyone." She told the two as she smothered them both in her chest. Out of all of their friends, Fluttershy was the biggest chest and smothering two of her friends with room to spare proved it. Fluttershy then gasps at realizing that they were still missing someone, "Oh no, where's Spike is he alight, is he ok!?" She said in a quick panic as she released the two as they gasp for air. Fluttershy may be a Pegasus but has the strength that could rival an earth pony.

* * *

'_Got these things under control. I can't believe that Twilight and Starlight saw me with my privets showing through! Ho the embarrassment! What if it was Rarity?!_'

The memory of seeing Rarity naked popped up into the dragons head. Her pure white coat and curved hips and those perfectly round '_what am I thinking!?_' Spikes mind roared as his hands moved up and down furiously on his twin shafts in the attempt to get rid of under the cold water.

* * *

"Spike... is in the bathroom taking care of some... business," Twilight said as she took in a few breaths before looking at her friend. "How are you doing Fluttershy, I imagine this happening first thing in the morning couldn't be good for you."

Fluttershy just shook her head. "Oh no no, not at all. I was already awake and starting my day of feeding all my animal friends when that horrible nightmare appeared. After waking up, I thought about all of you and rushed over here."

After she said that Rarity came running in, "Oh thank the princesses, you wouldn't believe how worried I was." She said as she walked over to the group and gave each of her friends a conferring hug.

Before Twilight could say anything, Applejack and Rainbow Dash came rushing side by side. "First!" Shouted Rainbow Dash before looking at the group. All were looking at her with half deadpan looks. Rainbow sees the looks and just smiles sheepishly. Twilight just shook her head and was about to addresses her friends, but Rarity spoke up first.

"Yes now that we all are here, the next question we should address should be this. What to do with that?" She said pointing at the open magic book that was stuck to the table. "Because that thing cant stay here anymore if this keeps happening to us!" The fashion designer stated as if it were a fact.

"I agree, why don't we take this stupid thing and throw it away?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"That book has brought us nothing but trouble; we should just put it back in that tomb where it belongs, seal it up and forget this nightmare." Applejack suggested.

Fluttershy stayed silent off to the side. Not wanting to anything that included the magic book, the world they keep visiting or seeing any more death.

One by one each of the mares began to come to a simple understanding, The book needed to be sealed away someplace that no one could stumble upon it. Accept for one.

"Awwww but I wanted to see how the book ends?" Pinkie wined.

All the other mares in the room looked at the element of laughter like she grew a few extra heads. "But Pinkie, why would you want to watch more of that?" asked the former librarian turned princes. "We've faced our fair share of evils in the past before, but this is on a whole new level of evil we are not even remotely ready to handle. Physically or mentally."

"Because it already happened, besides aren't you all wondering why the guy from the magic book is in Twilights dungeon?" she asked back.

That gave Twilight some thought. It's true that all they saw already happened in the past and from what she and her friends were all seeing it would like them and her nothing but nightmares for months. She was also wondering what led to the events that brought this. And why did it leave end with him in the basement of the harmony castle? She was indeed interested in and wanting to know more about the Wraith and their downfall of civilization. Thinking how she can help not just pony kind, but everyone in their world from repeating what they did wrong. The images of towns filled with ponies, zebras, and griffons of all age being slaughter like if it was a game was not a welcoming thought. Especially when the burning village filled with people in with Ponyville's residence, abused violently and murdered by the demons. The school teacher Miss Cheerlee being rip to shreds in fount of her class. The spa twins being burned along with their spa becoming a roaring bonfire. Sweet apple acres a wasteland covered in ash.

". . . Alright, besides throwing this book away and going back and watching more demons ripping people apart or being ripped apart. Why don't we all get some breakfast to cool our heads." Twilight suggested, some not liking getting an answer but agreeing that getting some food might calm them down.

With all in agreement for breakfast, they prepared to go to Sugar cube Corner rather than waste time forcing Spike to make it for all of them. It would be unfair to him as they were all suffering from the effects of the forced vision. While they waited for Spike to finish his business in the bathroom, Applejack and Pinkie Pie made some muffins and pancakes for everyone.

When the two earth pony duo finished cooking Spike showed up. When his eyes landed on all the girls, especially Rarity and Rainbow Dash his face lit up red like one of Applejacks Apples. With him taking a seat there was an uncomfortable silence. Only the sound of the occasional chomp of food came from the group mines Pinkie Pie she was the only one eating like nothing was wrong. Luckily it was Rainbow Dash that broke the silence first, much to Spikes misfortune as it was directed making him choke on a piece of pancake.

"So Spike now that seen us naked, who looks better me or Rarity?" She asked with a small shit-eating smile.

Both Spike and Fluttershy blushed up a storm at that question. Rarity looked up in horror at Rainbow Dash's question. Starlight Glimmer and Applejack put their hands over their mouths to keep them from smiling in front of everyone, unlike Pinkie who burst out laughing at Rainbows bluntness. Twilight just smacks her head at the question directed at her little brother/number one assistant.

"Its going to be one of those days..." Twilight muttered at the chaos in front of her.


	6. No Refrence guide to hell

After a slightly awkward breakfast courtesy of Rainbow Dash's questioning followed by Pinkie Pies antics. Twilight retreated to her library for a much-needed study session on whats down in her basement. Walking through the library double doors, Twilight walks over to the section of books her and her friends took from the castle of the two sisters. With them being the oldest of her collection she deduced logic that she would most likely find something in there. Even if she did read them all beforehand, she could still have missed something important in their history. Taking the first couple of books out she stacked them on her table and began her search looking for any reference to either the wrath or the demon-slaying warrior.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Twilight went from book to book in her library for any clue she could find. Throughout the day Spike and Starlight came down to check on the alicorn princess, making sure she was eating and drinking water as she was hard at work doing what she does best. But through it all, she slowly became more and more frustrated at her findings, or lack thereof.

With her last book of any early world history slammed shut she let her frustration out with her face planting on the table with an audible sound of annoyance leaving her mouth. "Nothing... Not a single reference to anything of the wrath. Nor are is there much of anything before the three tribes for that matter." The Princess of Friendship said to no one.

Picking her head off the desk, she looked over at the clock on the wall. "9:23? I've been at this for the entire day and with nothing to show for it."

Picking up her books she placed them back on their respected shelves on her bookcase and exited her library. 'No point in continuing reading if there are no more books to read to read up on the subject.' Twilight thought as she became oblivious to the world around her.

Wondering aimlessly, Twilight thought she was walking back to her bedroom for a good nights rest. But she felt something wrong as she snapped out of her mind and looked around at the hallway she was in, "Starlights right, one of these days I need to have an intervention with everyone and help me put up a bunch of signs to this place. Ponies could get lost if they're not too careful."

Walking down the hallway, she took the next corridor and stopped cold at sight in front of her. It was the hallway leading to the tome of the demon slayer. But what grabbed her full attention was the rusted iron door that Twilight remembered closing when she and the others left with the book was now open, but what made her stop was the shadowy black figure standing at the top of the stone stairway looking directly at her with their dark red eyes.

Cold dead eyes.

Meeting these eyes with her's. Twilights body froze stiff at the sight of them. She had gone up against several powerful beings over the recent years, Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, and Tirek being among the more powerful. Each one of them had an agenda or goal for power. But looking into those eyes, Twilight didn't know what she saw, there was no lust for power, no. What she was seeing was the rage, refined and unbreakable, focused and with purpose.

Twilight had seen this look before, just earlier today from the demon slayer. Then the realization hit her like a locomotive. It was him.

It is him, the Doom Slayer?

Their stood one of the deadliest vengeful spirits of all time looking at her. Twilights mind was running at full capacity with scenarios of him being alive and in Equestria. As she stands, she couldn't lay a finger on him at the strength he held. Maybe if she had all of the alicorn magic of the other three princesses she could. But alone and by herself, she stood no chance.

Sweat poured from her temple into her eye making her blink in response breaking eye contact with the demon slayer. When she looked back up he was gone the severe stiffness in her body was lifted and she could move free will again. He was gone.

Panic filled Twilight as she raced towards the iron rusted door leading to the tome. Lighting up her magic she cast an elimination spell on everything, as her spell reached the stairs entryway it stopped by an unknown force. Halting at the stairs, Twilight looked over at the entryway wondering why her magic ended as it did. Then she felt the faint old magic that the tome amits. Was it an anti-magic wared seal this place?

Looking down the passageway, she felt a cold chill crawl up her sweat soaked back. Like whatever was down there was inviting her to come down there of her own free will. Not forcing her down or a suggestion, an invite. Be it a cold one but an invite nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, she made her way down the stairway. Upon reaching the ground level where she and her friends found the hanging skeletons. Now actually looking at them they kinda do resemble some of the demons she had seen from the visions. Soon she was standing in the last place she wants to be in; she gave a closer look at her surroundings.

Unlike the rest of her castle where everything from the floor to the walls and ceiling was made of crystal, this place was made of some kind of rustic brown carbon stone. Like a mixture of granite, limestone, and iron from the carbon. Maybe Pinkie's sister Muad could tell her what kind of mineral is this. Next, her attention was what was drawn on the walls. The language it was written in Twilight could not decipher any of it for because it had not seen any form of written language she saw before as a student under Celestia or as a princess when learning about politics in other nations. They made little sense to her the more she looked at them. She did recognize the marking that the book currently stuck to the cutie mark map. If so then these must some of the Doom Slayers tiles. Like an early form of record. Twilight's inner scholar was slowly coming out at the possible knowledge that was written on the wall's.

A stray thought of sending a letter to Daring Do to come visit and look into all this to see if she has come across any ruins that may have this same writing style.

Shaking her head, Twilight set her eyes upon why she was here. Trending past and doing her best to ignore the dead hanging from the walls she ends up where she and her friends found the book. The sight of which makes it her stop to gaze at her surroundings.

If it weren't for the dead demons hanging from the walls, then Twilight felt like lingering for a bit to study the architecture of this place. The place was still lit by the fire from the torches from the last time she was down here. With no sent of fumes or smoke in the air, she could only assume it had to be some form of magic. Her eye's then landed on the six statues that led up to the stone chair/throne for lack of a better word, and the resting place of what must be the demon slaying warrior.

"Was that you that I saw?" Twilight said out loud to the tome behind the throne. "Upon the stairs up there a few moments ago."

The silence was all that was all that answered her. After a minute of silence, she shook her head and smiled graced her lips. "I don't know why your tome appeared in the castle that the tree of harmony gave to me. Or why you had to live through the way suffering your people did at the hands of demons. If I were in your position, I would be broken if my friends and family were lost to me. Never be the same as I was before and lost to darkness, never to walk with the friendship and love which I am blessed with every day with. Yet you then stood back up."

Twilight slowly made her way up the steps passing the statues with her eyes locked on to the thone hiding the tome while continuing to speak to the silence. "Fighting and laying waste to those that hurt you in the most profound way." When she made it to the throne, she found it being bigger than before but noted it for later as she laid a hand on one of its arms. "It is not something I can approve after all my studies into friendship. But it is something I hope to understand as I watch as your story is played out in your book."

Running her hand up and along the chair, she walks around to face the odd statue that once held the book in front of her in front of her. "I will bring your book back when my friends and I are done looking at it and will give you finished with it. And leave with you the peace you so rightfully deserve that has denied you for so long." Twilight finnshed as she looked up at the odd statue, the soft smile still on her face.

Unknown to Twilight, various shadowy figures were coming up from behind her as she rests her hand on the sarcophagus. Next to the symbol that marked it representing the demon slayer. "Makes me wonder what you were like before this fate befell on you, could we have even been friends? Who knows..." Letting her hand slide off, she took a single step away from the sarcophagus for getting a view of both it and the strange statue. "The more I think about on it, the more I want to know. It's strange really. I have alway's had a peculiar thirst for knowledge and in wanting to know more. Ha, kind of like how I stumbled onto my first real friends when I pursued the Elements of Harmony and representing the element of magic."

As she talked, more and more shadowy figures continued to show up behind the oblivious princess. All of them taking the shape of those who were fit for charging into battle, all wearing armor that matched the six statues of the kights that decorated the stairs. Each of them giving off a ghostly green glow. When Twilight finished taking there stood close to a two hundred armored kights each holding a weapon in their hand from multiple varieties from halberds and spears to claymore greatswords and swinging maces. Each was looking as sharp as they are deadly in each of the firm hands. Then each of them gave a commanding presence.

The soft smile that was her lips disappeared as quickly as the hair on her neck and arms stood up. The familiar feeling of eyes watching her every movement hit her like a ton of bricks. Slowly turning around behind her eye turned to pinpricks at the sight that showed her that she was very much 'NOT' alone anymore. Looking to the nearest armored figure, they looked exactly like the knights that stood on the floor. Each of them glowed a green color that covered them from their rounded helmets to the armored boots with all of them holding all kinds of deadly weapons that made Twilight even more uneasy the more she looked at them. After several seconds the closest three near her moved towards her. At the sight of them walking towards her, Twilight stepped back on instinct and continued to do so as the three motioned towards her.

She was brought out of her fight or flight instinct as her back pressed against the wall. Looking to her sides, she saw that she had nowhere to run or escape, and with how close everything was flying over them wouldn't work. Concentration really hard on her magic only let off a few sparks popped off her horn meaning that magic was not an option either. Putting her attention back on the three ghostly knights that were approaching her. Only they weren't walking towards her anymore; they were standing less than an arm's length from her. A new thing that she now saw that stood out to her was their hight. Twilight was easily five foot seven while Applejack stood over her a six foot one. These armored ghosts stood as tall as Celesta at nearly eight feet. The next was their eye's. A deep green of energy filled the eye sockets of each of the armored helmets.

At that sight, her eyes locked with its. Twilights heart raced at sonic rainboom speeds, with her heart beating as fast as it is, she felt cold. Not like if her body being dipped in ice water cold, but fear.

Several seconds past as she watches for her end to come for her. Memories of all those she held near and dear to her past by her in moments, events of all her struggles came up both the good and bad. Her best like like her overcoming Discord control over her and the worse from her when she went crazy by not finding her friendship problem. They came and went as her life flashed before her eyes like a fast moving movie.

Twilight didn't know how long she stared those eye's, but when her life flashed to her recent years of all that's happened to her, she suddenly felt ashamed. Not at her failures but in herself, at this very moment. For giving up after everything she's done in life.

Twilight felt her body heat up, pushing aside the fear she felt earlier starting to subside. Sparking a fire for something else something that made her clench her fists till it hurt.

**Rage**

That's what it was she was feeling, rage that she was just giving up and surrendering to her fate without even putting up a fight. Her mind flashed back to when she confronted Nightmare Moon before her friends arrived to help her form the Elements of Harmony. Did she give just give up because Nightmare outclassed in everything from magic to strength? No, she pushed on with little hope to go on. Did she give up when Chrysalis traped her and a starving Cadence in the crystal caves? Buck no she pushed on dragging a weaken cadence leaned against her till they were out and helped fight off an invasion without a break or after a full day of being awake!

It was these images that made her angry with herself that... "What?"

Twilight saw the two of the kights had taken a step back from her leaving the one in the middle with her. Looking back at the one in the middle she no longer felt fear filling her upcoming from the middle one like she did before instead she felt, pride? But why is that?

She then felt movement and a soft heat coming from behind her head. She than automatically put her hand up to her head but stopped at the sight of it. Instead of the lavender coat that she was born with it was a glowing white color. Looking over to where her hair supposed to be, she saw wisps of flame coming from behind her. She had come to the conclusion of one thing, something she hasn't done since she finally excepted Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense.

She had rage shifted.

But unlike the like the all the times when she shifted they were bearly a couple of seconds. Now she felt calm? Centered, at peace? She didn't know what to think of this.

Looking back the knights in front of her she surprised to see the two on the side holding their right hands clenched over their breastplates. Looking past them all the night she was seeing were making the same gesture. Twilight was confused. Looking to the knight in front of her she watches as it gave her something of a nod of approval before it raised its left hand to her, Twilight could only stare a green glow as its massive went onto her face an-

* * *

Twilights eye's shot open as her head lifted from the table. Her arms flung around as they pushed books and an empty dinner tray aside as she breathed in heavily as if she had just run from Ponyville to Canterlot and back in a nonstop dead sprint. It took her almost a minute to calm her breathing down to normal, but she did it. Taking note of her surroundings, she saw that she was back in the library. "Was it all just a dream?" she asked herself.

The thoughts of life passing by, the feeling of the strange stone across her fingers, the rage. "It felt so real," Twilight was convinced that everything she felt was real. Did she seriously just envisioned it all in a dream? Looking down at the table she was sitting she saw that everything she had piled up neatly before was now a mess. Shaking her head, she looked up at her clock and saw it was nearly five in the morning. Usually, she would be up by seven to start her day, but now she really didn't feel like going back to bed for a few hours.

Taking in a few deep breath, she mustered out her magic and put up all the books in the shelves and cleaning up the tray that once held her dinner that Spike gave her last night. Taking the food tray in hand, she left the library for the kitchen to both dispose of her plate in the sink and get her big mug of coffee.

* * *

Unknow to anyone a soft orange and red glow emitted from the carving that was on the Demon Slayers tome.


	7. Slayers Testament III

Sitting at her kitchen table with a mug of steaming coffee resting in between her hands. The mind of Twilight Sparkle was a mess of confusion instead of its usual organized self. The events that transpired in her dream played back over and over in her head.

Lifting up the hand that touched both the stone chair and the Doom Slayers sarcophagus. Rubbing her thumb across the tips of each of her fingertips in a slow circular motion, feeling the nerves interact with each other at contact.

Letting out a small 'sigh' of frustration Twilight put up her coffee for another sip as she thought when up to the ending of her dream. Of when she changed into her rage shifted without even feeling like she usually did.

From what she knew about rage shifts when a unicorn or alicorn enters a rage shift is usually a part of ponies flight or fight response. For Pegasus and Earth ponies it's different.

Pegasus and Earth ponies magic is more internal, particularly in their blood and muscles called a 'Blood Rage.' From what she read about blood rages and from some of the multitudes of medical texts in the past when she was reading up on healing spells to perform for when Dash ends up in the hospital again for the five hundredth time. The inert magic in a blood rage on a Pegasi body is like an adrenaline shot on top of another adrenaline shot, on crystal meth inserted directly into the heart... Or Pinkie Pie when she tricks someone to give her coffee.

The heart beats so fast that it causes the body overheat to the point that steam could actually be seen leaving the body. The blood in their body can be worked so quickly that the vines of their bodies can be almost seen through the fur in a soft red glow. It also causes the blood in the eyes to glow a ruby red color, showing off the pegasus magic running rapidly. Its effects are it gives them an incredible speed boost and durability that of the most hardened Earth ponies. Their speed is usually factored by how fast they typically fly times four and that's what you get. It can turn the average flying Pegasus into becoming as quick as Rainbow Dash is normally.

The wind they generate in their wings can become sharp, so sharp in fact that according to records from the royal archive, the pegasi warriors of old would use their winds to slice their opponents limps off clean. An image that Twilight doesn't want to think about.

But... The downside can be fatal. If pegasi fouls were to somehow enter a blood rage, then they must be hospitalized quickly or risk them having their heart stressed out to the point it gives out and die. For adults, the risk of heart failure isn't as high, but their body would be significantly drained, and their magic would be destabilized for a time. Leaving them in a weakened state.

Earth ponies blood rages work in a very similar way but have a different outcome. Their blood hits their muscles hard, while Earth ponies were durable before, now their skin and muscles bulge out making them look twice as big as before and became as dense as steel plating. They are also given an enormous strength boost. Making them able to lift massive amounts of weight like they were pillows one would have on a bed. The downside is also just as bad as Pegasi, Only this time it's tough on the individual's muscles and if their not careful can cause permanent damage or disfigurement.

Out of all the Pegasus and Earth ponies, she knows, their probably a dozen in the royal guard and Wonder bolts that Twilight knew about that can perform a blood rage and not be vitally affected by it. Also, her friends Applejack and Rainbow Dash could potentially do them if the right training can be done. She dought Fluttershy could be capable of doing it.

...Then again when they were all trapped in Spikes comic book, and they all became super hero's Fluttershy did become a mass of unstoppable force and destroyed everything she touched because a fly got hurt on her watch. So maybe with the right motivation?

Now Pinkie on the other hand...

...

...

... Yea... Never mind, she wasn't going to think about that possibility of a blood rage Pinkie. It is like setting off a massive bomb from the parallel word Sunset Shimmer lives.

Shaking her head of that thought, she set her mug back on the table and recalled all the times she ever raged shift. Which wasn't much at all given it only happened three times in her life, the first time it was kind of funny too her now that she looked back at the way she acted again then. It happened when she was trying to do practice a new spell that she developed. Her horn wasn't casting the magic like it was supposed too and after hours of trying and trying, her brother Shining Armor pops up with a little Spike on his back all of the sudden and casing her spell to flare up and disrupts the spell. The young Twilight was so frustrated that her spell failed again that she rage shifted for the first time. Freaking out her older brother that his little sister was bursting into flames. Along with a giggling Spike, clapping his claws at the sight of the show. It took a bunch of cookies that day to satisfier her in the aftermath of all the scorch marks she made with her fire. Good times.

But the side effects of a rage shift include giving out a considerable boost of power nearly tenfold to the individuals own power. The downside of it is the individual's magic will be used up extremely quickly and can leave that particular pony in a state of exhaustion for a period of time depending on whatever the amount of magic was used.

Twilight then thought about when she rage shifted before finally excepted Pinkie sense. She remembered using a lot of magic to fight that hydra to get herself and everyone away. When she rage shifted at Pinkie for the hydra not being the 'duwzzy,' it only lasted a few seconds. It would have been longer if she wasn't so exhausted from the constant use of magic.

Looking back up Twilight's head rear back in surprise at the sight of her student, dragon assistant and haft her friends eating breakfast with smiles of amusement plastered on their faces.

"There she is!" Shouted the pink party planer.

"Told ya it be funnier for her to come out herself, he he," Spike said with a small giggle making the others doing the same.

This just made Twilight more confused, "When did you all get here?" she asked.

"What are you talking about we been sitting here for the last twenty minutes waiting for you to come out of the egghead zone." Rainbow Dash explained in her usual brash manner. "I mean we've all been talking around you for that long thinking that would get your attention. Guess not," She finished before stuffing her face with a spoon full of cereal.

"Honestly Dash," said the purple hair fashionista. "Couldn't you have worded that better? And for Luna's sake close your mouth when you chew!"

Rainbow replies by giving Rarity an unamused look as she chews her food, irritating the purple maned pony to no extent. Starlight was the next to speak. "It was kinda interesting to see how long it took to notice all of us, a whole battle could have gone off in front of you and you wouldn;'t even see it."

Twilight looked at the wall that held the kitchen clock. "What, eight o'clock? I can't have been thinking that long?"

"When did you start?" Asked her dragon assistant.

"I brewed this coffee after I work up from a strange I had. A little after five this morning when I woke up in the library."

That got a look from Spike, "You fell asleep from studying? That's never happened to you in a really long time."

"Big whoop," said Rainbow Dash. "Twilight studying till she passes out doesn't sound out of the ordering. Lots of people do that ."

"Rainbow, she hasn't done that since she just started to become Princess Celestia's student years ago. She'll be up until the next day and the day after studying." Spike said making it sound like a matter of fact rather than opinion.

Ignoring the growing argument, Rarity looked to her friend and asked her what was on her mind. "Excuse me, darling, if I am being so bold. What has gotten you so up tight-lipped that put you in such?"

Twilight looked up at her and her friends wondering if she should tell them about her dream. As soon as her mouth was open, she was cut off by her remaining friends announcing through her kitchen door. "Howdy ya'll, sorry we're late." Announced Applejack, followed by Fluttershy. "Big Mac and Fluttershy's critters kept the pair of us from getting here. What we miss?" She asked before the farmer and animal caretaker sat down at the table.

"Hey, girls Twilight was about to tell us something really really important to help get the story a move on so the story can get to the twenty thousand word mark and getting our story featured again. Why don't you get started while I make some waffles for all of us? Don't bother recapping for me I already read ahead." Explained Pinkie before she left the table to do so while she started humming and la la lawing unfamiliar beat.

The other could only stare at the pink hair impossible as their friend left to make waffles. Shaking her head from the questions that ran through her head hat the speed of light. Twilight went back to what she was going say before the last of her friends showed up," As I was saying earlier it was my dream I had last night is whats bothering me Rarity, and it was about the tomb in my basement."

"What happened in there, dear?" Rarity asked while everyone else stayed quiet and listened.

"Well I didn't even know I was asleep in the first place is what was bothering me. I thought I was still awake and felt everything around me. You know dreams that make you think that your not asleep but awake and you don't know it, you know?" Getting a nod from everyone from the table. "Well in the dream I got up and headed to bed, but instead I wandered down the hall leading to the doorway to the tomb." She told them getting an uneasy feeling from the group but continued. "In there at the entrance of the tomb was a shadowy figure, And it looked like him the Doom Slayer." She said getting everyone's full attention if she didn't have it before.

"He disappeared down the stairs just after I look at him in the, and I chased down the stairwell. From there I took my time looking around the tomb for anything that could give me a hint as to who it was. Thinking it was just my imagination, I decided to look around closely at the wrighting on the walls. Trying to get a hint of what of just who he is."

When I got to the thrown that sat up those stairs and statues to the coffin behind him I... talked to him." She said getting around of gasps from everyone there. Waving her hands in front of her do be stop them from asking her anything. "I mean I was talking to casket like as in one would talk to someone in a funeral." Getting a round of 'Oh' from her audience. Spike was the first ask a question. "What you say to him?" Getting a round of curious glances from the rest of her friends. Wonder what she would say to a dead demon slayer.

Twilight sunk into her chair a bit at the growing attention she was getting, "Well I was confessing." She told them. The group looked around in confusion at each other wondering what she meant. They didn't wait long as Twilight continued her story.

"I told him how I felt about him, how much pain he had to go through. Seeing his family being killed in front of him by demons and with his friends falling around while all he can do is watch. I said I was blessed to live in such a peaceful time. To be loved every day and would be broken if I lost all of you." Everyone watched as they saw tears breaking from her eyes. While they themselves tried not as well as Twilight continued.

"That I would have fallen into darkness, broken, beaten and lost. Waiting for my end in the hope that you are there at whatever there is another side of life."

If the dam hadn't burst before it did now. Twilight was pulled into a fierce hug by Fluttershy. Soon one by one everyone at the table got up and formed around the alicorn in a protective group hug. All seven mares plus one dragon all had different volumes of tears running down their cheeks. Some gave small words of comfort to the sadden princess before they slowly untangle each and got back to their seats, only they scoot closer to their friend to help comfort her more. Showing that they care. "Thanks, girls."

"And dragon," said the lone male drake. Making Twilight giggle at her brother.

"Yes, and dragon," Twilight smiled.

"So what happened next?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"After I got done saying my peace, I turned around and saw that there was an army of ghosts standing in front of me." Fluttershy let go of an "eep" and hid behind her hair.

"And they looked like the statues of those kights that decorated the stairs. Armor, weapons and all." She told them. Applejack asked the next question. "What'd you do?"

"Three of them walked up to me, and I panicked and back up. I felt so scared that I didn't know what was it going to do." If one were to look at the princesses eye's they would see that they slowly glassed over slightly. Those with a military background or was good reading others would recognize it as the 'thousand yeard stair.,' a familiar preceptive look among those who are shell shock. In which haft the girls see while the rest are too engrossed in Twilights story to look at the signs. As such Twilight continued on with her story.

"I then the next thing is just a blur, I backed myself in a corner unable to get away. Couldn't concentrate on teleporting, and the spot I backed up to was too narrow to spread my wings to fly. That's when I looked into the middle one's eyes. Those powerful green glowing eyes feeling me up with a coldness like I was stuck in the frozen north. There I don't know how long I stared but felt like hours maybe day's and saw my whole life flash before me in exact detail. Everything I did in life up to now and I... I felt... angry!" Twilight said in a voice that was filling up with rage. Making all those around her to lean back at the unfamiliar tone from their friend.

"I felt so angry at myself after all I've been through in life, all the sacrifice, pain and commitment I did throughout my life and was about to just lay down and die without even putting up a fight!" The rest were now trying to get their friends attention, but it was too late. Twilight was going into a relapse of her dreams events and could be broken out of it.

The unicorns in the group felt their horns pulse with magic that was heating the air. If one were to look, they would see a vibrant heat radiating off Twilight. The pegasi felt the current in the room shift as the temperature had risen a good fifteen degrees. They were all slowly backing up in fear as their friend looked like she was about to burst.

But as quickly as it came it vanished, "And then... I wasn't... angry anymore. I suddenly felt something different from the ghosts, pride I believe. The change was so sudden, and I felt... I don't center? At peace with myself, I don't know how to describe it. But it wasn't till I saw my hand was that I had accidentally 'Rage shifted,' but not feeling drained or weakened by its effects. Then the two on the sides stepped back and cave some sort of salute just before the middle one did something to me, and I woke up." She finished. It was then that Twilight saw that all of her friends were on the other side of the table looking at her with wide eyes filled with a weird mixture of fear, excitement, and awe. With Pinkie eating waffles with the only one of excitement as she munched away a the sight before them. Blinking in confusion, she felt a familiar heat on her head, with a raised hand her eye's flashed with curiosity. The fur on her hand was not it's usual lavender color; instead, it took on a broader rich color. Like when she and her friends gained the rainbow power to defeat Terik.

She looked behind her and saw that both her tail and mane was on fire like when she rage shifts. But different, instead of the red and orange flame that one would have when it happened, it was instead a soft yellow flame with its tips having a lavender hue wisps at the end. Looking back at her friends her eyes changed color as well, making them into a robust red.

No words were used to describe the situation that the group was in. Only the sound of waffles being devoured was heard.

* * *

Later the group was back in the cutie mark room, and the aftermath of Twilights unequal new rage shift form that she was still stuck in said new form all gathered around the inactive map in their respected chairs except Starlight, who stood close next to her mentor as she closely examines Twilight's new look. Everyone was taking it in their own way, Rainbow and Spike after the shock quickly liked the new awesome look she was sprouting. Rarity had her sketch pad out drawing up new ideas on dresses based on Twilights new look. Fluttershy felt little more nerves from the new look but tried not to show it. Pinkie Pie looked the least affected by the changes.

For the last few minutes, Starlight had been asking her mentor questions about her health and wellness. Like is she feeling any increase of power or stress with her magic, to which she replied that she didn't feel her magic was being used and felt slightly better then she did before, "So," began Spike,"You think this new look is permanent?"

"I hope not, Spike. I rather not have to explain why I'm a living bonfire all of the sudden to the general public along with the rest of my family and the princesses." Twilight could hear the wild rumors that the town folks would say about the new look . From being possessed by Nightmare Moon to experimenting with some ancient dark magic.

"Do you think that the ghosties in your dream are trying to tell us something and this is the only way for them to communicate with us?" Asked Pinkie.

"Well this whole rodeo did start with that book right there," Applejack pointed at the book that's still stuck to the table. "Its brought nothing but trouble and has only caused us misery. Making our families worried about us and whatnot and making us watch all that death." Starlight decided to answer her.

"Well, I may have an idea on how to get it off the map, some of you girls are not going to like it." She proclaimed. Gaining the others attention. "From what I can tell from the other day, we can't physically lift it, and our magic just slides off it like its covered in oil or butter. From what we can see each page we turn is a chapter in this guy's story."

"What are you proposing, girl? We keep turning the pages till we finish off the book in the hopes that the book comes off it."

"Precisely. I think that if by looking at the rest of the chapters and see how it ends the book will dislodge itself from the table." Starlight walked over the to the side where the book held. "From the two 'chapters' we have witnessed, and how many they are, we only have five more chapters to look forward to by the count of the pages."

From hearing that explanation, the group did not like the sound of what they had learned. They were still shaken up from the last "chapter," having to do this five more times was not going to be fun nor pleasant. After a minute of silence, Fluttershy was the one to break it, "Um, do we have to? I don't think I could continue watching that stallions story."

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but we have to. Somehow his tomb ended up in the castle, and I want to know why. Even if you didn't want to watch it with us. From the accounts of the last chapter, most of us were on opposite sides of town doing things. If this wasn't the case, then the rest of us would be more then glad to let you go. With the book being somehow connected with the map and the map linked to our cutie marks then I don't know how we can avoid it. I don't think that even if we had all of us separated across Equestria, we still get sucked into it via our connection."

"Oh okay..."

"Chill out Fluttershy, think about all the monster fighting we get to see. This is as exciting when we met Daring Do and helped her out on her next book." Rainbow Dash said like it was a no biggy, "So who wants to turn the page?"

Before anyone could voice there opinion. Spike lifted the metal page and turned it to the next chapter. It wasn't long before the crimson sparks of demonic energy crackled over the map table. The girls could bearly let out a word before the table abrupt in a brought pillar of red light with a deafening roar occurred.

* * *

The vertigo feeling they felt lick the first time they went through this thing was ever present but getting slightly the group stood up to look at their surroundings.

Their new surrounding was similar to before to last time they were here. Like before the sky was filled with different hues like before. Looking around they stood at the entrance of a massive stone archway that could fit the barn on Applejacks farm. A set of steps led up to them, the brownstone that seems to make up hell decorative the arch with a second story balcony of sorts.

But the thing that got everyone's attention was the dead body's of demons that littered the ground around them and steps leading up. Each dead in different way's, some having their limbs torn off. Few missing heads and one looked like it exploded from the inside out leaving only its legs, lower torso, spine, and head that were still connected.

The smell of death and fresh blood filled the air as the girls huddled closer to each other. The sound of a fight drew visitors away from the dead and towards a large demon fighting a familiar figure.

They saw the Doom Slayer duck under the massive hand as the demon tried to punch him. The Slayer had a different weapon then the last time in his hand. It was smaller in his hand as he fired single shots into the demon's torso but did little to bother the beast as he roared in anger. The Slayer, seeing he wasn't doing much to the demon he, quickly changed tactics to shoot its head having a better impact. It roared in rage before charging at him with arms held out, as if it was going to bring him in a bear hug. Seeing what it was his chainsaw and in a quick motion, he pulled a string on the device, and it let out a mechanical rawr as the blades spin faster then the eye could see. He swiftly brought it to the demon's knee. There it shredded the thick muscle and didn't take long before a stump replaced it.

With its loss of its leg, the demon could only shout out in pain as it fell on its backside. With the demon weakened The Slayer raised the chainsaw up, and in a stabbing motion thrust between the second and third rib of the monster's chest destroying its internal organs inside. With a swift jerk of the chainsaw, causing it to twist letting blood and pieces of guts to fly out of its wound.

The demon gave out a few coughs of blood from its mouth before the life faded from its eyes.

_ And in his conquest against the blackened souls of the doomed, his prowess was shown._

The deep voice said in the air. Snapping everyone out of the stupor of what they saw. The Doom Slayer removed the chainsaw from the fresh corpse and took a moment for himself and admire his work that he did all around him. The girls did the same, seeing that there were actually more dead bodies of the demon hoard that laid everywhere. When he was done looking around, he turned to the direction of were the Spike, and the girls were making them freeze on the spot.

_'Does he sees me/us?!_!' was the collective thought that the eight equestrians thought.

It was also there they saw they he was more banged up then last time. Twilight noted that he still wore the ceramic plating like the last time they were here, but was missing most of his left shoulder pad. Like it was melted off, and his chest place also bared its scars as well like it was melted off. He still wore the face mask the covered most of his face, but they could again see the dominant eyes that still held rage within them.

Spike and Starlight were the first to realize that he wasn't looking at them but behind them. Looking behind the others, they saw a new figure standing up at the archway. Their eye's widened at what they saw and quickly motioned the group.

There stood a being in spotless cloaked white and gray robes. A gray hood covered the unknown figures head and face in such a way that they couldn't make out any facial features. The robe looked huge on the person as they stretch to the floor from what.

_ In his crusade, the Seraphim bestowed upon him terrible power and speed,_

A soft male voice echoed everywhere yet know where somehow met their ears. None of them could make the language. It was unlike anything they ever heard before, it sounded like a someone was singing but had white noise and monotone notes. It must have been from the Robed man, the Seraphim.

The viewers heard walking from behind them as the Doom Slayer made his way through the group as they split apart to get out of his way. He rose up the steps leading to the Seraphim in a manner readily seen that he did not trust him. As he ascended so did the group of onlookers, wonder what gift could give him such feats.

When he got close, the robed man reached into his cloak making the Slayer pause at what he was going to pull out. It was some kind of hollowed orb made of glass, inside was some kind of blue and red mist swirling around but not mixing into wone color somehow. When the Doom Slayer was just a few feet from him, the glass orb shattered in the robed man's hand, releasing the missed inside into the air.

The Slayer first response was rasing one of his weapons up at the Seraphim letting loose a stream of bullets from one of his larger weapons. I rotating machine that that shot out a stream of fire out of its multiple barrels. But his rounds all that did seem fruitless as they passed through the gas and bend around the Seraphim. As if he was untouchable.

The red and blue gases floated around the Slayer before they entered into his body. Causing it to stiffen and twitch as the new power slowly took hold in hits body. The Slayer let out grunts of pain and growls of anger. When, the last of the mist, settled into the demon slayer's body he was brought down to one knee, and his fist hit the ground, making a slight creator on the stone floor. Seeing the spider web of cracks spread out around the impact caused the watching group to take a step back. The Slayer panted heavily before he stood back on his to feet. The Seraphim then stepped aside and motioned towards the hall leading inwards.

_ and with his might he crushed the obsidian pillars of the Blood Temples._

The slayer had no objections as he walked past everyone and into the structure. The area was then changed around them. What lay before them must have been the blood temples that the voice mentioned, and they were in ruin. The walls looked like they would collapse just by blowing on them, the roof had holes everywhere. Tapestries burned and furniture lay broken with dead demons that were unlike any they've seen before lay all over.

They were skinny like twigs and wore some kind of headdress that covered their eyes. They all died in a familiar brutal pattern that only the Doom Slayer can do.

Leading out of the doorway they could see the very demon slayer living up to his namesake. All around the court yeard that he was fighting in, demons were trying to gang up on him into killing him in close combat. Instead of waiting for their attacks he just seems to be all around the battlefield avoiding them while he dished out himself. He'd see an attack coming, run around it and rush up to the one that sent the attack and beat it in a brutal fashion.

The group was in awe at the sight of Doom's speed and strength. He moved with the speed that made Rainbow dash look on in awe. Applejack was both scared and impressed at the power he brought down on his enemy.

The group watched as more and more demons appeared before them to attack the lone warrior and fell before him one after the other till he stood alone.

Surrounded by dead demons of all shapes and sizes, covered from head to toe in blood. The amount of carnage that was displayed was inconceivable to the Equestion viewers. For what felt like hours they watched as wave after wave of demons getting killed in too many ways to count. It wasn't long till the deep narrative voice spoke out to the group for the last time. During so the Doom Slyer walked away from piles of dead bodies.

_He set forth without pity upon the beasts of the nine circles. Unbreakable, incorruptible, unyielding, the Doom Slayer sought to end the dominion of the dark realm._

Then everything went black for the group of viewers as they returned home.

Deep underground in the dark of the slayer's tomb. The Night Sentinels stand guard of their champions resting place.

Ever silent...

Always vigilant...

Waiting...


End file.
